


Can't Live Without You

by Dark_Runs_Out



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Runs_Out/pseuds/Dark_Runs_Out
Summary: Easy had been dreading this moment for weeks now. And even though he had sensed it was coming it didn’t mean he was any more prepared for it. He had held on to the hope that this was all a big misunderstanding. But now he was sure. When Ringo had told him earlier to meet him on the rooftop in the evening and had refused to tell him why, he had known it.Today was the day that Ringo was going to break up with him.It's not as angsty as it sounds, I promise.





	Can't Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I finally finished something I’ve written! I actually thought about posting this for Ringsy week, but concerning the newest spoilers I thought I’d post it now to cheer us all up. I’m sorry for the angst in the beginning, I’ve written this way before those spoilers came out but I promise it has a happy ending. 
> 
> This was actually inspired by a post by @rileychester but I won’t say which one as it would be a spoiler. The title is a lyric from the song "The Other Side" by Ruelle.
> 
> As people on tumblr seemed to like it I thought I'd post it on here too. Apologies for possible grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language.

Easy had been dreading this moment for weeks now. And even though he had sensed it was coming it didn’t mean he was any more prepared for it. He had held on to the hope that this was all a big misunderstanding. But now he was sure. When Ringo had told him earlier to meet him on the rooftop in the evening and had refused to tell him why, he had known it.

Today was the day that Ringo was going to break up with him.

It had all started with Ringo having less and less time for him. Not that they’d always had a lot of free time together. There certainly had been times in the last two and a half years they’d spent together when they’d only seen each other at night during weekdays. Ringo had a busy job after all. But they’d always made it work somehow, had spent full weekends not leaving the flat and hardly the bedroom and had taken off days from work to spend time with each other.

But those last weeks Ringo had been busy all the time, had spent every free minute somewhere else, without him. He’d even preferred _shopping_ with _Tobias_ over a lazy afternoon with him.

During the little time they still had gotten together Ringo had always seemed somewhere else with his thoughts. Every time Easy had told him about his day his boyfriend had drifted off, had not even really listened to him anymore. But when Easy had confronted him about that, had asked if something was wrong, if he had done something wrong, Ringo had denied it, had told him that everything was perfectly fine. Except that it had continued the same way after that.

If that hadn’t been enough, the others had started to act strangely around him too. Whenever he had started to talk about Ringo with them they had gotten this look. And Easy knew that look now. It was the same look Paco had always gotten when he had talked to him about Ringo all that time ago when Ringo had sold his kiosk to Benedikt Huber. They all knew something about Ringo that he didn’t and wasn’t supposed to know.

Easy probably could have questioned one of them long enough until they would have told him the truth. But he hadn’t wanted to, hadn’t wanted to hear what was going on, because as long as he didn’t know for sure he could pretend like maybe this wasn’t really happening. Also, he wanted to hear it from Ringo himself, whatever it was.

It looked like he would find out soon.

After Ringo had told him to meet him later in the evening Easy had had to get out. He had went into the nearby park and from there on just walked wherever his feet took him. He had needed the air, the time alone to think. His thoughts had gone over the last two and a half years with Ringo, all their ups and downs, the hard moments they had mastered together and all the beautiful moments they had shared. He couldn’t imagine that this should all be over now, didn’t know how a life without Richard Beckmann would look like, never thought he would have to even think about that.

So lost in his thoughts Easy had completely forgotten the time and was only reminded of it by the sun being almost completely gone. He hurried back to the flat share and entered the elevator. Dammit, he was about ten minutes too late, he hoped Ringo would still be there (or maybe not, it would spear him this talk).

When he stepped out on the rooftop though, Easy forgot about the reason he was there for a moment. The sight was just beautiful. Under the star filled August night sky there was a little table set in the middle of the rooftop, decorated beautifully with a white tablecloth, candles, noble plates and even flowers.

But before he could look around even more Easy was greeted by a nervous looking Ringo.

“Easy! Where have you been?”

His boyfriend really looked nervous, a worried look on his face and one of his legs shaking a bit. Which reminded Easy again why he was here and it also confirmed his fears. 

Because Ringo was never nervous, or at least he didn’t show it unless he was overwhelmed by how a situation made him feel. Which, combined with the beautiful setting around them could only mean he really didn’t want to hurt Easy and wanted to break the news to him as gentle as possible. And that broke the photographer’s heart, because Ringo had changed so much. 3 years ago the other would have never even thought about how his actions could affect others. He had worked on himself so much, and Easy had been able to witness it, each day falling more and more in love with him. 

Easy didn’t want this to be over now. Couldn’t imagine not waking up to strong arms wrapping him so tightly he could hardly breathe anymore. Couldn’t imagine not seeing the wrinkles around his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes anymore every time he smiled. Couldn’t imagine not hearing Ringo’s special voice that was only reserved for him anymore, or even worse, hearing it while the other was talking to someone else.

Honestly, Easy didn’t know how he managed it to not break out in tears in that very moment. But somehow he was able to blurt out something about having forgotten the time before he sat down at the table. Ringo then brought in his favourite food which he normally could never resist but in that moment gave him the rest. 

He felt sick, like he couldn’t breathe and he really didn’t register much around him anymore, too focused on the task of keeping his tears away. And then his lips began to feel numb from breathing too fast, his hands had gotten cold and started to shake. No, he really couldn’t start hyperventilating right now. He tried to breathe more slowly, focusing on Ringo who didn’t seem to have touched his plate either and who then sighed.

“Easy, I have to tell you something and initially I wanted to wait until after dinner, but I can’t seem to get down one bite or uphold a casual conversation. And I don’t want this to get anymore awkward than it already is. So… would you come with me?”

With that Ringo stood up and held out a hand for Easy to take.

The older one took another slow breath before reaching for Ringo’s hand, hoping his own wasn’t shaking as much as it felt it did.

So that was it then. It was happening now. Ringo couldn’t even bear to have one last dinner with him. Everything in Easy screamed to run away, leave this stupid rooftop, curl up in his bed which of course still smelt of Ringo and just forget about this all, pretend like this wasn’t happening. He could spend the rest of his days curled up in his bed, couldn’t he?

But of course he couldn’t. Couldn’t run away from this, no matter how much he wanted to. It wouldn’t change the fact that Ringo didn’t want to share his life with him anymore. And therefore he had to get through this, somehow. Afterwards he could grab Stinker, cuddle up with him in his bed and never leave it again.

They’d reached the edge of the rooftop by then, the beautiful skyline just blurred dots in Easy’s tear soaked vision. Ringo gently took his other hand and Easy was suddenly reminded of the first time they stood here together with their hands carefully touching. What would he have given to go back there, when everything had felt so right and seemed so easy (although it really hadn’t been, but he would even relive that time after Ringo had betrayed him again if it meant he wouldn’t have to get through this right now. At least he’d know it would all be okay in the end).

But he was here, right now and Ringo was beginning to say something, so Easy forced himself to get out of his thoughts and listen to what the other was about to say.

“Easy, I know I’m still not exactly good at this, at expressing or showing my feelings and therefore I apologise if I get this wrong. But I want you to know that these last two and a half years you have made me the happiest I’ve ever been. You made me realise that there is more to life than money and a successful career. And I’ll always be so grateful for that…”

Easy couldn’t stand it anymore. Ringo’s words were just too nice, too beautiful. They reminded him of all they had and all he would never have again. It was simply too much. He didn’t want to hear those sweet, sugar coated words that in the end would come down to the sad truth nevertheless.

“No, stop it! _Please_. Just do it. Break up with me. Tell me you can’t do this anymore.”

Now Easy really couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He felt them slowly running down his cheeks while his eyes darted around their surroundings, everywhere just not at Ringo. He wouldn’t be able to stand looking him directly into the eyes now without completely breaking down. Easy didn’t want to know whatever he would see in the other’s eyes. Regret? Pity? Relief? He didn’t want to know, because for him nothing had changed. He still loved Ringo as much as he ever had and he didn’t want to let him go, ever. And it really broke Easy’s heart to think that he would have to, that Ringo didn’t feel the same anymore. Whatever Ringo was about to say next, he didn’t want to hear it.

******************

Ringo blinked, trying to grasp where this had gone wrong. Dread filled him while he was searching through his mind for whatever he could have done wrong this time. Because it had to be his fault that Easy was crying now, not even able to look him in the eye, it always was. He couldn’t think of anything though, no matter how hard he tried to find a reason why his boyfriend could be that hurt. So he spoke up, even if he dreaded the answer.

“Easy… what’s wrong?”

But instead of an answer he only heard a loud sob coming from his boyfriend who was looking at the ground now. How had they ended up here? This wasn’t at all how he had planned this evening to play out. It was supposed to be one of the best nights of their lives.

Easy’s silence became unbearable to him. Ringo had to know what was wrong, what he had done wrong, maybe he could still fix this, he needed to fix this.

Slowly he reached out and lifted Easy’s chin, he needed to look him in the eyes, no matter how scared he was of what he was about to find in them. Easy had his eyes closed but Ringo could see the tears running down his cheeks and it broke his heart. Carefully he moved his hand, cupped the other’s cheek and swiped away a single tear.

“Easy, look at me, _please_.”

It was barely more than a whisper, his voice hoarse and pleading. Ringo was surprised he even managed to get anything out at all.

And then finally Easy opened his eyes and looked at him, the sadness in his beautiful brown eyes making Ringo unable to breathe. He felt his own lips begin to shake, his eyes filling with tears, he needed to fix this, but he didn’t know how. If Easy would just _talk_ to him.

So he took a deep, shaky breath, he had to do something now before it was too late.

“Easy, whatever it is, please talk to me _. I love you_ and if I have done anything to hurt you like this then I am really sorry. Just say something, anything, _please_. I don’t want to lose you!”

Ringo couldn’t hold back the tears now either, feeling like he wouldn’t be able to breathe anymore at all if he didn’t let them out.

And then finally there was movement in Easy’s face. He furrowed his brow, pressed his lips together and then, slowly, the look in his eyes changed. It became disbelieving, but also a bit hopeful. Easy swallowed hard and then, finally, he spoke.

“So you…” A deep breath. “You don’t want to break up with me?”

He sounded so insecure, so incredulous and Ringo didn’t understand anything anymore.

“What? Easy, what are you talking about? Why would I ever want to break up with you?”

It didn’t make sense to him why Easy would ever think that. Especially not now when he was literally about to –

“You’ve been so busy lately.” Easy interrupted his thoughts, “Always having to be somewhere else, and when we spent time together your thoughts were always somewhere else. And when I asked you about it you always said there was nothing wrong, but I’m not stupid, I felt that there was something going on. And then the others started to look at me a certain way whenever I was talking about you and when they thought I didn’t notice they exchanged looks and whispered but when I asked about it they said it was nothing. What was I supposed to think, Ringo?”

Slowly it all began to make sense to Ringo, he remembered all the times Easy had asked if everything was fine, his doubting looks when he told him it was. He could have kicked himself for being so stupid. But then another emotion began to take over. Relief. Because there was nothing severely wrong, nothing he couldn’t fix.

Ringo slowly shook his head while letting out something that was half a sigh of relief, half an incredulous laugh.

“Easy, I was trying to _propose_ to you!”

To underline his statement Ringo reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out the little box that had been hidden inside of it. He then opened it, revealing a simple ring while smiling apologetically.

****************** 

For one moment Easy actually believed his heart had stopped beating when he registered Ringo’s words and saw the little box in his hands. Before that moment, his mind had been racing but at that moment everything stopped. He felt a rush of adrenaline flow through his body, his eyes widened while he took a deep surprised breath. And then Easy’s heart started beating again, faster than ever before and he could only place a hand in front of his mouth before his breath came out again in a sob.

He stared at Ringo incredulously, too shocked to do anything else. This was all too much for his heart to handle, this rollercoaster of feelings he had been through these last weeks.

Then Ringo began to speak.

“You know, I’ve been planning this all for weeks, wanting this moment to be perfect for you. Wanted to show you, you’ll never have to doubt my feelings for you ever again. And what do I do? I make you feel exactly that. God, I’m an idiot, I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?”

Ringo had run his hand through his hair while talking and Easy could see just how nervous he was by the way his whole body tensed and his hands started shaking a little bit. He just wanted to ease him, tell him it was okay, all was more than okay now. That he was so happy and relieved knowing the other didn’t want to leave him, no on the contrary wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together. But Easy couldn’t seem to find the right words. It was like all his skills to form a correct sentence had left him. So he opted for the only thing that came to his mind in that moment. Words that had been exchanged so many times between them, they had gotten a whole new meaning, a meaning only they could understand.

So Easy took a deep breath and with a soft smile on his lips he gently whispered:

“ _I hate you_.”

And of course, Ringo understood. His whole face lit up as he took Easy’s face gently in both of his hands and slowly bent down until their foreheads touched. They looked into each other’s eyes and Easy really thought he’d drown in those little galaxies radiating off so much happiness when he felt Ringo’s breath on his lips as the other answered:

“ _No, you don’t_.”

Then, finally, their lips met. It was a soft kiss, a promise that everything was alright now and it didn’t last that long as they were both smiling too much. They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms and foreheads touching until Ringo broke the silence.

“You know, as much as I’d love to stay like this forever, there’s still something I’d like to clarify.”

With that Ringo reached for his pocket again, where he had slipped the box in again earlier, got down on one knee and spoke:

“Easy Winter, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

And how could Easy do anything else than look down at the love of his life, nodding enthusiastically and exclaiming:

“Yes! Yes, I will!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I'd love to hear what you think. I'm quite self conscious about my writing and am not sure if this is any good at all, so any feedback would be welcome! :)


End file.
